The pack fell in love
by HeartOfNewcastle
Summary: Tsume old friend comes back and the pack seem to bee falling in love with her. Tsumexoc kibaxoc higexoc


The pack fell in love KibaxOC TsumexOC HigexOC

I ran throw the crystal clear snow, which seemed to dance on the night sky. Every flack that hit my sparkling white far seamed to vanish, just like my necklace, it was like it never existed. My paws glide on the night snow, I was like the nights wind, hearing but not seeing. I just blended in with the snow. I was the altimeter night time predator, I was...the wolf.

I began to walk down one of ice cities Meany cold alleyways. I may have only been here for a matter of hours but I was already sick of it. There was no food, no water, but most of all no others like me. I was alone. It may have only been hours after day break, and the sun was just peaking throw the alleyways, but I could still feel the suns warm rays hitting my soft far cote. I began to pass bins and every once in a while knocking them down checking them for food, but the people in this town seamed to not waist it, well unless you call what looked like mould, paper and hints of what barely smelled let alone looked similar to food edible then my belly would have to suffer. I began to reach the bottom of the alleyway where a brick wall stood; at the foot of it there lay a small and large box. I climbed inside the larger one and warped my long fluff ball of a tail around my body, keeping the last of my body heat in. I fell in to a deep sleep.

Kiba

We had just arrived in this god for shaken hell hole when I smelt it. My pack had split up all along the city to search for the resources this town lacked in, when I smelt it. It was a smell of oak and pine, of the wild, of blood, of energy, of water, of a...wolf. I began to pick up speed down the street passing few people; I didn't get it, I had smelt wolves before but I never acted like this. The scent sent a chill of existent down my spine, reaching the smallest nocks and crannies. I was meters away from where the scent spoke from, and I broke out into a run. I felt like a small child running to the kitchen to grab the last cookies before mum got home. All other smells had been blocked and I barely managed to hold my human form. I began to near the bottom of the alleyway when realisation hit me. I had no idea of who this was or waver they where friend or foe. Realisation hit me to late as I was now standing over the white best in human form. She was the most beautiful thing I lay my eyes on. Her far cote was a glossy white and her eyes where a diamond blue. I heard a low growl come from the white beast throat. I blinked and looked again to see her standing in defence. I stepped back and took a long look at her before she spoke.

"What do you want" she growled.

I looked at her before parsley lying "I was just looking for food"

She looked up and down at me before and growled loader "where's your pride?"

I looked at her in confusion before she snapped "Why do you hide your true form?"

I looked at her for a long time before a smile broke out on my face. That one sentence brings back memories long forgotten, Where me and my pack first met in Freeze city. Toboe all no young, childish and had girly looks he was a good friend and Tsume who the little runt seamed to look up 2 but most people would run a mile from in both human and wolf form, he would always look out for you. Hige the cubby teen who would eat more than his far fill, was a good mate finding the best in even the worst situation and one person I would never mind fitting aside. All the time I had stood there the girl began to get more aggravated. As I ended my thoughts I looked at her.

"I'm Kiba, what's your name" I spoke

"Sam and answer my question" she snapped.

"I have as much pride as you but-"she cut me off

"Ya, what wolf with a hint of pride, would hide their true form" she questioned. I smirked at her answer. It was a typical me answer.

"Well?"

"One who wants to live" she looked at me with a confused look. "People are terrified of us, and would kill us if they saw us" she looked at me and stopped growling.

"TRUE" she closed her eyes and changed... the sun hit off tanned girl skin and had made her chocolate brown hair that sat under her cap, shimmer more beautiful. Her cheeks where slightly brunt of the mid-day sun witch made her look like she was slightly blushing. She wore a white top and had jeans on like mine but with a bit of colour. She was like an angel sent from heaven and the sun hitting off her made her all the more wonderful. My jaw dropped, I wanted to say something but my moth wouldn't move.

"You all right Kiba"

Sam

-Later-

After a while I and Kiba began to walk out of the horrid alleyway chatting and lathing. We seemed to have a bit in common. Kiba told me a bit about his pack and some things that had happened but most of the time I was lathing so I missed most of it. I could tell that he was thinking of something that made him seam sad but I think I managed to cheer him up. When I lathed a smile appeared on his face, it was like this was his first bit of wolf contact in a long time. We began to walk down the streets that would seam abandoned if not for a few people. We had walked throw a lot of alleyways and Kiba, who was walking just in fraught of me had just reached the end when I heard it. It was slicing of wind, a thump on the ground, eco of what had just happened. I turned in to wolf form.

"Did you find anything?" A dark skin, white hair man spoke. He wore leather pants and jacket. His shirt cut off just before his belly (I could see this from his back). He had his arms behind his head but lowered then to his side. He lifted his head to smell, I could tell he had smelt me. As he turned around to face us he turned into his wolf form. He was a gray wolf. He was a dark gray but his chest was light. What stood out was his X scare on his chest. His eyes shined a wonderful yellow, his teeth pearl white. I walked out from behind Kiba growling and snarling. Kiba said something but I didn't hear. He went for me. We snarled and snapped at echoer while rolling around. We broke of echoer and Kiba shouted something but I was distracted. We dove for echoer again and again, but this time him getting the better of me and pinning me to the ground. I snarled at him again when he turned back to his human form lathing. I turned back into mine and he got off while pulling me up to. I was lathing by this time.

"My god do you ever change" I asked him. He had stopped lathing but still had the evidence with a smile on his face.

"Can you blame me? I haven't had a descent scrap in ages" we were still smiling and he grabbed my cap ruffling my hair before plunking it back on my head.

Kiba looked at us confused before saying "Am I missing something here?"

Tsume looked at me hoping I would explain but he could see I was still half lathing. "Ya, Sam here is from my original pack" Kiba looked at us blankly.

-The building-

Kiba stood, leaning agents the wall opposite me and Tsume was laying on the dusty couch in the middle of the room. I sat on the windowsill of the rotten wall looking at the floor. I started to think of how much Tsume had change since the last time I had seen him, archly it made me giggle. Kiba who was looking at the floor looked up at me. I could tell he was going to say something but someone cut him off.

"K, you guys here yet" something had jumped throw the window casing me to look. There was a cubby looking boy in a mustered yellow jumper. He had light brown hair and a goofy looking grin on his face (I bet you can guess just by the grin). I had noticed he had a caller around his neck with the letter 'K' on it. Behind him was a little kid no older than 14 carrying a bag. He had chocolate brown hair, a little like mine that made him look girly and baggy green pants on. He also had a stylish shirt with 2 pockets and he was also the one to point me out.

"Who's that?" he asked as nicely as he could look towards Kiba. The cubby teen jaw dropped a little.

"Her names Sam" Kiba said looking up at the little kid. "Sam that's Toboe and Hige" he said pointed first at the kid then the one who had just managed to clamp his jaw together.

"How on earth did you 2 meat someone as pretty as her?" Hige said while walking over

"She's Tsume friend" Kiba said while looking in the bag that Toboe had handed him.

"You're joking, I thought he only had human friends" Hige said jokily. I heard Tsume growl and it made me giggle again.

"How do you know Tsume" I looked up to Toboe who was standing near the door making his way to me.

"We grow up together... but different packs of cause"

"How did you meet?" Kiba asked still with his head in the bag

By this time Tsume had sat up "you're not going to find out" Tsume was now watching me

"Come on, it's not that bad" you begged

"Yes it is" Tsume angler said

"O then shall I show them the photo of you when you where 14?" Tsume looked up at you, evil smile on your face and left hand dipped in you jeans pocket. Hige and Toboe where waiting in excitement. "NO..." Tsume shouted giving you evils " ... K, I would rather you tell them how we met" Tsume mumbled out

-The story-

The morning sun gently tuched the blanket that lay on the forist floor.


End file.
